


After Midnight

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #givenathaliefriends, #makegabehavefunagainsthiswill, Girl Squad - Freeform, Girls' Night Out, Jagged Stone is best friend/wingman, Karaoke, Multi, alcohol consumption, drunk ideas are bad ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: When work gets too stressful you need your girls. And booze, lots and lots of booze.





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit of a songfic because duh, karaoke. My advice? Queue up your favorite version of the song Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie (a man after midnight) and hit play when you see the paragraph that starts "All four of them took the stage" and let it play. Have fun!

Work was stressful. Work sucked, even when it was mostly enjoyable. Not every day could be a winner after all. But the only thing that was worse than a sucky day at work was a sucky week. And the only thing worse than that? Depended on if you were Nathalie Sancoeur or not. But there was one silver lining to all of this. Nathalie had her girls.

Today, of course a Friday of all days, had been particularly trying. It seemed that as more time passed all Gabriel wanted to do was remain transformed, endlessly looking for that perfect champion who could finally bring him his heart’s desire. Nathalie liked to think she understood the man, though someone completely understanding Gabriel Agreste was as likely as pigs naturally sprouting wings. In any case, what Nathalie  _ did _ understand was that this wasn’t healthy. Well, it hadn’t been healthy to begin with, but it was even worse now. At least when Emilie had been here things had at least seemed okay. But now she was gone and it was more than obvious Gabriel didn’t know how to function as a proper human being without her. Nathalie wished she could help, but she was paid incredibly well to remain in her place. That didn’t mean she couldn’t find ways to rebel from within the system. Unfortunately, those instances didn’t occur very often.

She sent a text out to her squad, good lord that Nino boy’s slang had really rubbed off on Adrien, and it was seriously starting to affect  _ her _ now too. But fuck it, she needed a break. And she was almost certain they did too. Tonight was going to be a Girl’s Night Out, and they all knew just where they wanted to go.

One might have thought that Adrien was nuts when he said he’d go to Japan for a karaoke bar. Luckily for his father, one had opened up in Paris and was doing wonders for the owner. Everyone loved coming, and those with the money would rent out the backrooms for the entire night. Nathalie and her girlfriends loved getting ready, pregaming, and then taking the Agreste driver out to the establishment. One of the few perks of being the boss’ assistant was that she had as much access to a vehicle as they did, and it was always useful for nights like this.

The replies came in, yes the girls would love a night free to drink away their responsibilities. The only question now was that the theme of the outfits would be for tonight. Were they thinking short and sequined? Bejeweled? Or maybe even something a little more risque? The consensus ended up being jewel tones and party dresses; the time set for five-thirty at Nathalie’s spacious apartment. Nathalie set out a few bottles of wine and some overly large glasses as she let down her hair from it’s painfully tight bun. She was definitely going to need some aspirin, or alcohol. And right now, she was leaning towards the latter.

She was halfway done with her first glass, not even out of her work clothes, when the first knock came on the door. Standing on the other side was Penny Rolling, Jagged Stone’s assistant. Being that they were both the right hands of incredibly powerful, if not juvenile at times, men there was a sacred kinship between them. Hanging over her arm Penny had her dress, a garnet number without straps and lines for ruching down the center of the front and back, accentuating her curves and playing nicely with her tone and hair.

“Good to see you Nath,” she greeted warmly as Nathalie stepped aside to let her in, “Rough week?”

“Week, month, year and a half. But who’s counting?” Nathalie replied as she knocked back the remainder of her glass.

“I know that feeling,” Penny nodded, “What do we have on tap for right now?”

“Clarets, Rosees, and Chianti. Though I’m feeling the vodka might be broken out before we leave.”

“That stressful?”

“You have no idea,” Nathalie shook her head, then ran a hand through her hair, “Ugh, I need a shower.”

“How can you need one if your job so rarely involves you working up a sweat?”

“You’d be surprised,” was Nathalie’s dry remark. Before she could continue, there was another knock at the door. This time it was Caline Bustier, Nathalie’s old college roommate and Adrien’s teacher. Some money may or may not have changed hands in order to make certain that was the teacher Adrien ended up with once he officially started at school with his father’s approval.

“Nath!” Caline greeted, cheerful as ever. Being a redhead, Caline’s formal dresses usually were in some shade of green, or a greenish blue. It suited her, and the emerald halter ensemble with the deep dip in the back and tulle overlay on the skirt was no exception. The two women exchanged kisses on the cheeks and Nathalie allowed her inside.

“Good to see you again Callie,” Nathalie replied, “How is Adrien doing?”

“Just brilliantly as always,” Caline answered, “But as wonderful a child as he is, thinking about my students is perhaps the last thing I want to do tonight.”

“Every job is stressful, even the ones you enjoy,” Penny remarked philosophically.

“I’ll drink to that,” Caline agreed.

“Glasses are in the kitchen,” Nathalie reminded her, “And if you’ll excuse me, I need to wash the grime of work off my face.”

“Don’t take too long!” came an airy giggle.

MLB

By the time Nathalie had gotten done -with her shower, her hair, and her makeup- the last member of their party had arrived.

“Sorry I’m late,” Nadja Chamack (someone Nathalie had gotten rather close with after so many interviews on her boss’ behalf) sighed, “I just managed to drop Mannon off with Marinette and get away. She’s been a bit clingy as of late.”

“Be grateful for that,” Penny rolled her wine around in her glass, “I heard that the teenage phase is the worst.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Nadja poured herself a glass, setting her smoky quartz colored slipped strap on the counter beside her, “It would be so much easier if I had someone to rely on but…”

Nadja didn’t talk much about Manon’s father. To the point where some of them weren’t even sure what the situation behind Mannon was. But they respected her choices enough not to ask, at least; not when they were sober. And if she had told them while drunk they hadn’t been lucid enough to remember it.

“What are you still doing in your robe?” Penny asked Nathalie as she filled up her glass again, “Don’t you have your outfit picked out?”

“I can’t decide,” Nathalie replied honestly.

“What are the options?” Caline asked.

“The blue one or the purple,”

“I like the purple one,” Caline said, “Purple always looks so pretty on you.”

“But the blue brings out her eyes,” Nadja argued.

“I always thought you’d look good in red,” Penny remarked, “It would match the streak in your hair.”

“And steal your thing?” Nathalie snorted indelicately, “I don’t think so.”

“Purple!” Caline insisted, already feeling the buzz from her second full glass of wine.

“Blue!” Nadja rebutted.

“See what I mean?” Nathalie shrugged helplessly.

“I’ve got an idea on how to settle this,” Penny silence them, “Which one is a Gabriel?”

“The purple,”

“Then wear it, since you get gifted so many dresses and you never wear any of them.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Penny insisted, “Wear it and let’s get this party started!”

Nathalie returned to her room and looked at the dresses laying out on her bed. She’d worn the blue one a few times already. But the purple, like Penny had guessed, had never been touched side from the first time she’d taken it out of the box to hang it in a garment bag in her closet. It had thin straps, and the skirt dipped longer on one side than the other, coming to a point at the end. Even with the length of the longer side and the ruffles decorating it, it ended just below her knee. She decided to pair it with a pair of black strappy heels and silver bangles on her wrists as well as a sparkly silver headband as she left her hair curled but loose. As she examined the effect she had to suppress the unintentional borrowing of Hawkmoth’s color palette.

She touched up the makeup with a bit of color to go along with the dress and smoothed on a deep burgundy lip color. When she returned the other three were in the process of finishing dressing. Caline and Nadja in the bathroom borrowing Nathalie’s curling iron to add some flair to the otherwise simple high ponytail. Penny was adjusting the dress, applying some tape where needed to keep from any wardrobe malfunctions. The full bottles Nathalie had set out before the arrived were in various states of emptiness and wine glasses had been left across the counter.

“Everyone ready?” Nathalie called a few minutes later, “Or should I tell the driver to keep waiting?”

“What’s the rush?” Caline stumbled on her way out of the bathroom, newly done curls bouncing and swaying as she regained her balance, “The night is young, and so are we!”

“Amen to that!” Nadja giggled drunkenly, reaching to refill her glass again.

“I suppose he won’t mind, Mr. Agreste is the one paying him anyways,” Nathalie shrugged. She filled up her glass and sprawled out on the couch, taking up as much space as she wanted in the most unladylike fashion possible.

A wolf whistle came from the other three, “Damn Sancoeur, look at you!” one of them cowed.

Draining her glass, Nathalie held up her middle finger as a response. A gulp of air was swallowed after she finished before she let out a sigh, “Ah, I needed this.”

“The wine or the company?” Nadja asked.

“Both?” Nathalie laughed, “Work has just been the  _ worst _ !”

“I can imagine,” the other three hummed.

“I can only imagine why you haven’t gotten akumatized yet,” Penny clucked. Out of the four of them, all three had had experiences with the supervillain. Well, technically Nathalie had too, but in a much different capacity.

“I…” the alcohol was loosening her tongue, but she had no doubt that drunk or not revealing her boss to be the cause of the terror that had swept the city over the last year and a half would not be a good idea, “I’m just good at suppressing my emotions I suppose.”

Really the reason was that he respected her enough not to, though it hadn’t been for lack of trying certainly. And she certainly didn’t like that he had done that sort of thing to her friends. Caline especially, since Nathalie had known her the longest. He’d gotten an earful for two full days after that. And she’d been as petty as she could get away with, rearranging his appointments and not telling him until just before. Taking forever to do anything. He’d gotten the point more that way than the lecture, and he’d promised to try and stay away from her friends, acquaintances, or family. They both knew he was lying, but the lip service was appreciated nonetheless.

Realizing she’d gotten lost in her thoughts Nathalie cleared her throat, “I’m sorry that happened to you guys,” it wasn’t a lie. She was sorry. But unless she miraculously (ha!) turned into his wife there was nothing that would stop him.

“Oh Nath,” Penny sighed, “It’s okay. Unless you’re the one behind all these attacks, in which case the three of us would have to gang up on you and kick your ass.”

Nathalie laughed nervously, holding up her hands in a gesture of surrender, “I can say complete and total that I am  _ not _ Hawkmoth.” She neglected to say that she worked for him, but then, the girls had neglected to  _ ask _ .

“We definitely need a break,” Nadja said, “A break from everyone, kids, boys, and especially horrible bosses.”

“That bad?” Penny asked.

“You have no idea,” Nadja shook her head, “Arlette’s as much a perfectionist as ever, and Alec-” she stopped herself short, the name slipping out of her on accident. It wasn’t going to get past them.

“Wait, what about Alec?” Penny leaned in, intrigued by the possibility for gossip.

“Oh,” Nadja blushed, “It’s nothing, he’s just been… um, difficult is all.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing,” Caline teased.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Nadja shot back a smug and teasing smile on her face, “Aren’t you dating the Bourgois butler? What was his name again?”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Caline blushed, “I’ve only been on a couple of dates with Jean, and we spent most of the time talking about Chloe.”

“So you needed an icebreaker, but enough about dinner, did anything happen afterwards?” Penny leaned in so deeply she was nearly resting atop the counter she’d been braced against, “C’mon, tell us!”

Caline began to stutter and fluster, and it wasn’t from the alcohol. And suddenly Nathalie was more than interested. This was the way Callie had always acted around someone she liked. But at that time, those people had mostly been girls. Then again, Nathalie had taken more than a few members of the female persuasion home during her own years at college. So she wasn’t one to judge. But by all accounts she really seemed to like this Jean fellow. Well, if he could put up with Andre’s little brat he had to be as saintly as Caline. More power to the both of them.

“Oh please!” Caline shot back. Apparently she and Penny had broken into a little scrap while Nathalie had been musing, “I find it hard to believe that you’ve passed up a chance with Jagged.”

“You’re right,” Penny admitted without shame, “I haven’t.”

“Then you’re the one who should be sharing all the juicy details with us!” Nadja whined.

“Off the record?” Penny raised a brow, “I’m not fond of finding my personal business with him splashed all over the news.”

“After the Audimatrix incident I’ve learned my lesson about using gossip, true or not, to further my career,” Nadja swore, “Besides, this is Girl’s Night, there’s a bond in that, especially when we agreed work was off the table.”

“Alright…” Penny nodded.

“So,” Nadja’s eyes glimmered with excitement, “What’s he like in bed? How does he measure up? How many times has it happened? What led to it?”

“Give her a minute to breathe Nadja,” Nathalie cut in, “Penny, whenever you’re ready.”

“In no order, it’s happened twice now, we were both partying after a show and had a little too much to drink, and as for the other two, let me just say that anything he does is  _ not _ because he’s trying to compensate for something.”

Girly giggles broke out at that, the ladies snickering with bright red cheeks.

“That good?” Caline managed to get out between gasps for breath and gasps of laughter.

Penny fanned herself overly dramatically, “He’s certainly a rock star.”

“A bed rock star!” Nadja spouted in her half intoxicated state, making the other two laugh and Nathalie, who had been taking a sip of wine, snort.

“And what about you girl?” Penny suddenly turned on Nathalie as she sputtered, trying to get clear the wine that had gone the wrong pipe.

“What,” she had to pause to cough, “About me?”

“Well…” Nadja drawled, “You  _ are _ the right hand of one of the most influential men in Paris…”

“Not to mention one of the most handsome,” Caline added.

“And you’ve been showing up as his plus one to all these functions,” Penny finished, “Surely you’ve-”

“Absolutely not!” Nathalie replied indignantly, “Mr. Agreste and I have a purely professional relationship. For God’s sake he’s  _ married _ !”

“Like that’s ever stopped men like him,” Nadja snorted, “Please, he practically fits the bill to do that.”

“Regardless, Mr. Agreste is the model of professionalism when we work together.”

“So what happens when the work day’s over?” Caline wiggled her brows.

“I go home,” came Nathalie’s terse reply.

“Alright, alright,” Penny held up her hands in surrender, “So nothing’s happen. But you haven’t said whether or not you wanted it to…”

“I- whe-” Nathalie was at a loss for words, “What makes you possibly think I would want to sleep with my boss?”

“He’s handsome?” Penny offered.

“And rich?” Nadja chimed in.

“And hurting?” Caline shrugged, “I’ve seen men who lose their wives fall apart. Especially if he loved her as much as you seem to think he did.”

“Madame isn’t dead,” Nathalie nearly spat, “She’s just-”

“Not around,” Penny replied flatly, “It’s okay to admit a little attraction. It’s not like none of us have never felt it before.”

“I don’t want to talk about this any more,” Nathalie spoke through her teeth, which were clenched tightly together, “I don’t want to even think about him tonight. I just want to go out, get drunk, and have a good time.”

“It’s okay Nath. We get it,” Caline said as she slipped into her heels, “And if that’s what you want, then fine. Enough talk girls, let’s get plastered!”

MLB

The bar was already jumping by the time they had gotten there. The music was pumping as people performed and a line of people wanting to sign up and sing just kept getting longer and longer. And he hated every bit of it.

“How did I let you talk me into this?” Gabriel asked Jagged Stone, who had shown up at his mansion about an hour earlier and insisted Gabriel accompany him for a night on the town. When asked why Gabriel needed to do that Jagged had replied that Penny was out on some night of fun with her girls and he was bored without her around.

“Because deep down you know you need a night off and you don’t want to let your best mate down?” Jagged smirked.

Gabriel repressed a derisive snort, “I seriously doubt that.”

“Well…” Jagged drawled teasingly, sliding an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, “We could have stayed at your house too. I’ve been wondering about all those bedrooms you have…”

“Knock it off,” Gabe slapped his hand away, “I’m not… we tried something back in college and it didn’t work. Stop teasing me.”

“It doesn’t have to be a tease,” Jagged murmured.

“Ha, I have no time or capacity for any sort of relationship right now. Emilie is still-” he huffed, “It’s still too soon.”

“Hey,” Jagged held his hands up, placating his friend, “I get it mate. You’re not over her, and who’d blame you? But still…”

“Still what?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him.

“I just, I respect you man. I just don’t want you to miss something amazing that’s right under your nose because you’re stuck in the past.”

“What are you talking about?”

Jagged’s gaze flitted past Gabriel for a moment before returning to him and flashing a blinding smile, “Never mind all that. I’m going to get us some drinks before we scout some new backup singers for my next tour, savvy?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “As if you would be able to find good vocal talent in a place like this.”

MLB

The liquor was flowing already when the girls arrived. The place was ready and raring for a party. There were plenty of people, but not enough where the combined body temperature would render everyone a sweat-soaked mess by the end of the night. Not yet anyways.

“Oh my,” Caline exclaimed over the thumping beat of someone belting out a pop song.

“Looks like all of Paris wants in on this,” Penny added, “Who’s up for drinks? First round’s on me!”

The other three raised their hands at that. And Penny went off while the others secured a table. Were they planning to sing tonight? Maybe, but they were all still a few drinks too sober to try it at the moment. Laughter was had over stupid jokes and glasses were drained only to be replaced by full ones. By the fourth round it was Nathalie’s turn to pay. She went to the bar and while she waited to be noticed she decided to take in her surroundings. And that was when she saw him. He was lounging at the other end, nursing a drink, looking perfectly impeccable and as disinterested in his surroundings as always. Nathalie felt her blood boil. But before she could really react on her rage she was acknowledged by one of the tenders. She placed in her order and slammed down her card. If the keep on the other side was alarmed by this they certainly didn’t show it.

Nathalie would have stomped the whole way back to the table if not for the fact that she had a fully tray of drinks in her hand and she wasn’t going to waste her money by spilling them. Still, she set the tray down on the table with more force than strictly necessary. The other ladies all winced at her expression.

“Ooh,” Caline hissed sympathetically.

“Jeez girl,” Penny raised a brow, “Who poked you in the ass with a branding iron?”

“He’s here.” Nathalie hissed, taking her glass and draining it immediately, “I get two nights off from his nonsense a week and yet here he is! Sitting there and acting like he owns the place. I want to kill him!”

“Slow down Nath,” Nadja slurred as she waved her hand, “Who are you talking about?”

“Gabriel Agreste!” Nathalie said as loud as she dared, “My boss is here at this karaoke bar on  _ my _ night out! This is unforgivable!”

“I mean, it’s not like he knew. Did you tell him you would be coming here?” Caline asked, but Nathalie was too incensed to pay attention. She needed to get back at him, and Nathalie suddenly had the perfect idea of how to do it.

“Girls,” she turned to them, a devious smile playing at her lips, “I think it’s time we sign up for a song. And I know just the one.”

There was still quite a ways to go until their turn, and each new song brought a successive round of drinks. All of which made Nathalie’s plan seem better and better in her mind. Once or twice one of the others had voiced hesitation, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea and they should just cross their names off the list. Nathalie assured them it would all be fine. And that everyone would be too drunk to remember anything. There had come a half-hearted protest from Nadja about social media and camera phones, but they were all too drunk to back out.

Meanwhile Jagged kept Gabriel’s glass full in the hopes it would keep him from storming out. Jagged knew him too well. Because that’s exactly what it did. Was it his fifth or his sith glass? Gabriel didn’t know and frankly he didn’t care. The music was too loud, the singers were all offkey and horribly dressed. Gabriel would have had more fun drowning his sorrows in alcohol at home. This stuff was good, for middle class people. But it was pisspoor to him. Oh well, it kept him drunk, which was all he wanted right now. Especially since the few times he’d said to Jagged that he was leaving Jagged had simply filled up his glass and said not yet. Gabriel stupidly wondered when yet would come.

“Are you sure about this Nath?” one of them asked as they lined up to get their chance at the mic.

“Yes I’m sure,” Nathalie nodded, “Gabe isn’t gonna know what hit him.”

All four of them took the stage, standing an equidistant amount apart. Impressive, considering that they would all have trouble walking in a straight line if asked. The opening guitar began its riff, sounding dark and heavy and foreboding. And then the piano kicked in, causing them to shimmy to the beat. The wireless mics in their hands were held as they began to sing in perfect harmony. Why? Because this was their go-to song for any Girls’ Night Out, and they had even managed to choreograph a few dance moves for it. But Nathalie had already informed them they weren’t going to stick to that, or the stage for that matter.

As soon as the last word chorus hit they were running into the crowd. And Nathalie already had her target in mind. By the time it started she was already upon him, moving in a way as to arouse his attention, and his interest. The next verse, well, everyone knew which parts they sang. So all Nathalie had to do was position herself appropriate -or in this case  _ in _ appropriately- around him. She was running her hands through his hair, pulling at his tie to bring his face close to hers. And as the chorus came once again she began to really turn up the heat. With one hand she was undoing his buttons and sliding his shirt and vest from his pants, reveling in the flex of the bareskin under her palms. He was clenching his abdominals under her touch. She was feeling heady, both with intoxication and the feeling of power that his reaction to her was giving. The words came again, and she sang to him,  _ for _ him, and him alone. By the time the ending riff had come along she had given up singing altogether, and was now more preoccupied with laving the heat from his neck. She felt the tendons inside it tense beneath her caress, but his hands were winding around her as she set the mic on the bar’s countertop.

“Nathalie,” Gabriel groaned softly. He pulled her back and saw her curls start to wilt from all the humidity. Her lips looked beestung, but her color had stayed, making them look all the more tempting. Through the duration of the evening more and more people had crowded into the bar, leaving very little room for them to be apart, especially not after Nathalie’s little show, considering they were still getting looks and wolf whistles thrown at them, “I, what are you doing here?”

“Having fun,” Nathalie tossed her head as though it were obvious, “And you?”

“Not so much,” Gabriel rolled his eyes and sought out Jagged in the crowd. He caught sight of him in a mostly darkened corner, running his hands all over a dark beauty in a tight red dress.

“Aw,” she pouted, “Poor baby!” she was mocking him, and yet somehow he wasn’t mad about it, “Would you like me to make you feel all better?”

“And how would you do that?” Gabriel murmured in her ear.

“Oh,” she whispered back, voice breathy with heat, “I’m sure I can come up with a few ideas. But the question is  _ Gabriel _ ,” she drew back from his ear only to lean in close enough so that her lips rubbed against his own with every word she spoke, “Are you willing to play along?”

“With you?” he mouthed back against her, “ _ Anytime _ .”

Nathalie chuckled, low and husky from the back of her throat, “Shall we play then?”

“What about your friends?”

Nathalie pulled out her cellphone and shook it at him, “The wonders of modern technology.”

A quick message was shot off to the group chat, and within moments several variations of the same sentiment came her way: get it girl.

“Now that they know I’m safe-ish,” Nathalie hid the phone away once again, “Shall we go play?”

His mind was in a whirl. But there was one thing Gabriel was sure of, and that was that he’d never wanted anything more than he wanted her in this moment. He took her hand and laced their fingers together, the free one signaling his own drived to come by. But despite the fact that they were going home, the night was  _ far _ from over. And Notre Dame rang out, chiming with its seemingly ancient bells. Nathalie got her wish after all: a man, after midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know and leave a comment. Until next time everyone!


End file.
